


Двадцатый магистр

by Kamarien



Series: Мультифандомный АУ-челлендж 2017 [19]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Missing Scene, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26405530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamarien/pseuds/Kamarien
Summary: Ночью после смерти Квай-Гона Дуку пришел в библиотеку.
Series: Мультифандомный АУ-челлендж 2017 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918987





	Двадцатый магистр

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в 2017г на [Мультифандомный АУ-челлендж](https://coffeebee.diary.ru/p212565591.htm).  
> День 19, тема: Библиотека

В библиотеке было темно. Корускант никогда не спит, но здесь и сейчас в воздухе застыла тишина. Дуку, прикрыв глаза, мерно дышал, стоя посреди Центрального зала.  
Материальное воплощение Кодекса: нет неведения, есть знание.  
Он любил это место. Было что-то чарующее в этом зале, в лёгком сиянии экранов, в двадцати инфоблоках, составляющих основу всех знаний джедаев о галактике. Мало кто знал, что именно здесь, у всех на виду, прятались та самая знаменитая информационная база храма джедаев. Он сам с удовольствием сидел здесь, перебирал со своим первым мастером датапады и голокроны, а иногда — и старинные пластиковые — или даже бумажные — книги. Последние, хрупкие как снежинки, пахли совершенно по-особенному. Дуку ни разу не находил после чего-то подобного.  
И сейчас он стоял, впитывая в себя это место и ища успокоения.  
Было что-то кощунственное в том, что он только что изъял из архивов сведения об одной-единственной планете. Никогда раньше он не испытывал такого, даже когда его предавали друзья. Даже голокроны — и тот самый, первый, что отнял у него Серулиана — всегда ластились к его рукам, а старые магистры благосклонно взирали со своих постаментов.  
Но сейчас...  
— Я не ищу вашего одобрения. И не потому ли вы сами ушли отсюда?  
Дуку сам вздрогнул от своего голоса. Зал гулко подхватил его слова и разнес эхом по всем закуткам и уголкам библиотеки.  
«Сюда, сюда, сюда...»  
Библиотека будто не хотела его отпускать. Или он не хотел уходить?  
Он открыл глаза.  
Все так же темно, все также чуть светятся информеры, только магистры понимающе поглядывают с вышины.  
И он снова чувствует себя юнлингом, впервые пришедшим сюда.  
Да только юнлингам не разрывает так сердце. Да, это его дом, но он не может здесь оставаться.  
Сбежавший мастер, предавшие друзья, бросившая ученица — а теперь и мёртвый падаван.  
Тот, которого он сам вырастил, выпестовал, приводил сюда...  
— Я не могу. Вы слышите?! _Не могу!_  
«Не могу оставить все так»? «Не могу остановиться»? «Не могу уйти»? Он не знал.  
Он осел на каменных плитах, в последней своей слабости, вырывая из сердца свой дом. Дом, не смотря ни на что.  
Но он не мог здесь больше быть. Не тогда, когда все, на чем он вырос, что вобрал в себя, втаптывалась в грязь тысячами разумных в сенате. И они, джедаи, позволяли это с собой делать. Он не видел иного способа, кроме как разрушить всю эту систему до основания.  
И пусть его руки омоются кровью, он сделает все, что сможет.

...Когда Дуку поднялся, в нем не было и тени сомнений. Пусть выбранный им путь будет пройден им первым, но он изменит этот мир.  
— Прощайте.  
Шепот подхватило эхо, плеснуло в спину уходящему джедаю и затихло.  
Девятнадцать магистров остались одни. Ненадолго: рано утром в зал внесли двадцатого.  
Дуку более никогда не приходил сюда.  
Он остался здесь навечно, отлитый в бронзе, меж своих собратьев.


End file.
